The Stallion Who Mounts The World
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: What if Rhaego lived? What if he was half human, half dragon and was cursed with his grandfather's madness? These are a series of drabbles looking into Rhaego childhood and adulthood, with Daenerys at his side. I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES, NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I hope you enjoy!
1. Where is my son?

"_**The Stallion Who Mounts The World."**_

_"A prince rides inside me! And he shall be called Rhaego!"- Daenerys Targaryen. _

_**Chapter One: Where is my son?**_

The birth had been a blur for Daenerys, all she could remember was intense pain and chanting that almost sounded like some sort of harmony. Through out the birth, she kept wandering in and out of consciences though thankfully she was able to push the babe out before blacking out completely. The last sound she heard was the crying of a new born babe, and an audible gasp of horror, before she could question what the problem was the darkness of sleep engulfed her.

When she finally awoke from that sleep, the first person she saw sitting besides her was Ser Jorah, he always seemed to be there when she needed him , though she had to admit…she was disappointed. She was half expecting Drogo to be up and about, perhaps with their newborn son in his arms, she held much confidence in the witch who was to save him.

"Ser Jorah?" she muttered as she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, though Jorah was quick to be at her side.

"Gently." he whispered softly.

"My son, where is he? I want him." she whispered weakly.

Daenerys could tell by the look upon Jorah's face there was indeed a problem, his face was that of concern and sadness. What did he have to feel sad for? Did her son not make it? No, that couldn't be the case…she had done much to make him strong, surely he would have survived his birth.

"Where is he?" she demanded, a bit more force in her tone.

"The boy lived, but…" Jorah trailed off as he reached out to place his hand gently on hers.

"But…what?" she demanded.

"But the boy, is not like most children, my princess." he said in a low tone, his face confused as if he was trying to think of the right words to say. "The boy is-"

"Monstrous." Mirri Maz Duur said simply from the entryway of Daenerys's tent, a little bundle in her arms. "Twisted. I drew him forth myself. He is scaled like a lizard, with the stub of a tail and small leather wings like the wings of a bat. When I touched his flesh, his skin heated like a great fire." her gaze then shifted down to the babe in her arms as she let out a sigh. "You knew the price of what you were asking of me." she said simply, as if the price was known all along.

"Give him to me." Daenerys snapped, holding out her arms expectantly.

Mirri Maz Duur shared a glance with Jorah before complying, and resting the small bundled babe into the awaiting arms of it's mother.

Daenerys smiled softly as she felt the weight of the babe in her arms, she then slowly reached out to brush the blanket away from his face, only to be shocked at what they saw was true. Daenerys studied the child intently with her violet gaze, her shaking delicate forefinger reaching out to stroke the unusually warm flesh of her child. The more Daenerys thought on his appearance, the more she began to love him. In her eyes, he was absolutely perfect. He looked just like a dragon himself, it was indeed fitting.

"My little dragon." she whispered lovingly as she stroked the babe's soft silver hair, her violet gaze then shifted over towards Jorah who seemed to be watching her just as intently. "My son is perfect, he will be a great khal one day." she said proudly. "Now, tell me of my husband. Has Drogo seen him yet?" she asked curiously.

The tent fell silent when she spoke her husband's name, that only filled her with unease. Fear began to cease her as she glanced between the two figures standing above her, she wished to the seven that her husband was not dead…Rhaego could not be without a father.

"Where is Khal Drogo?" she asked between gritted teeth. "Show him to me."

Mirri Maz Duur nodded her head curtly, as her gaze shifted between Daenerys and the babe within her arms. "Very well. Come, lady. I'll take you to him." she said simply, her head held up high as if she had done no wrong.

As Daenerys slowly got to her feet, Jorah reached out to assist her, his gaze shifting down to the monster of a babe resting peacefully in her arms.

"My princess, perhaps you should leave the child….it might upset the others." he advised, he did not mean to come off as rude, but whispers began to circulate the past few hours. They all spoke of the hideous monster their Khaleesi birthed, and how the babe was cursed just as she.

"Rhaego is not leaving my side, Ser." Daenerys said sharply as she looked down at her sweet baby lovingly, she honestly didn't have a care of what the others might think. This was her sweet little baby boy, the great stallion who will mount the world! In just a few moments this child became her world, how dare he imply such horrid things of his future king.

xXxXx

Daenerys felt betrayed, her husband was not at all how she imagined. He lived, but then again he didn't, Drogo could not move nor speak, she wasn't even sure if her Suns and Stars could hear her words nor see their child when she presented the babe to him. Drogo merely sat there with a blank expression upon his face, and it was all because of that witch. She had taken her Suns and Stars from her, she was a fool for trusting such a wicked being.

Though, what she herself did to her husband was no better, but alas it needed to be done. She felt her heart break and crumble in two when she smothered what live he had out of his still body. She didn't know what more she could do, by killing Drogo she set him free, she felt it cruel to keep him alive if that is what one could call it.

Daenerys looked down at the babe in her arms, a gentle smile caressing her lips as she rocked Rhaego gently. She was sure Drogo would have loved him if he was in his normal living state, she knew deep down in her heart he wouldn't have judged sweet little Rhaego by his unusual appearance, he would have been proud.

"Your father was a brave man, my sweet child." she said softly as she caressed the babe's unusually warm cheek with her index finger. "I expect you will be just as brave, my dragon. You will mount the world, just as they foreseen." she whispered softly. Another sad smile gracing her lips as the babe reached out to enclose her index finger within his tiny heated grip.

Though she was soon pulled out of her thoughts by the voice of Jorah coming from the entrance of her tent. "The pyre is ready, my princess." he whispered in a low tone, a hint of disapproval coming from his voice.

"Very well." she said formally as she stood from her seat on the floor, clutching the babe protectively to her breast as she followed Jorah out of the tent and towards the great pyre waiting for her.

As she stood before the great pyre built at her command, she couldn't help but stare at Drogo's body as sadness ceased her though as she felt Rhaego stir within her arms the sadness disappeared as she gazed down upon him lovingly, such a king he would be.

"Drogo would have no use for dragon eggs in the night lands. Sell them, you could return to the free cities and live as a wealthy woman for all your days." Jorah said softly.

"They were not given to me to sell." she said sternly as she rocked the babe in her arms contently.

"Khaleesi, my queen. I vowed to serve you, obey you, to die for you if need be. But let him go, I know what you intend. Do not." Jorah begged as he took a step closer to her.

Daenerys arched an eyebrow as she looked up at him, holding Rhaego closely to her breast. She knew what she was planning sounded like pure insanity, but her heart was telling her great things would come of it. She had planned to walk straight into the fire, with Rhaego in her arms. Her heart told her the fire would not harm them, for fire cannot kill a dragon.

"We must, you do not understand." she said softly, her lips curling up into a small smile.

"Do not ask me to stand aside as you and your son climb on that pyre! I will not watch the two of you burn." he said hoarsely.

"Is that what you fear?" Daenerys smiled softly, did he truly care for her and her son that much? She then leaned forward, stretching up on her toes as she placed a soft kiss upon his scruffy cheek causing Rhaego to let out a whine of annoyance within her arms. Her violet gaze then shifted down towards her son, making sure all was well before turning her attention to her Khalasar. "You will be my Khalasar, I see the faces of slaves, I free you! Take off your collars, go if you wish for no one will stop you." she called out loudly, though the people merely stared without word. "But if you stay, it will be as brothers and sisters. As husbands and wives."

Daenerys had to admit, she was a bit uneasy when few of the people began to leave though she did not let it show, she told them they could…and she planned on honoring that statement. "Ser Jorah, bind this woman to the pyre." she said softly, her gaze not leaving Rhaego's. It made her heart swell with joy as her child looked up at her in absolute wonder. "I am Daenerys Stromborn, of House Targaryen, of the blood of old Valyria, I am the dragons daughter! And this is my son, your khal! Rhaego, the stallion who will mount the world!" she announced proudly. "And I swear to you, that those who would harm you will die screaming." she said sternly, she could have sworn she seen a hint of a smile upon her baby's face.

"You will not hear me scream!" Mirri Maz Duur called out.

"Oh, but I will." Daenerys said sternly, as she placed a loving kiss upon Rhaego's unusually warm forehead.

As Jorah returned to her side, he hesitantly handed her the torch which she took, carefully balancing her baby in her other arm. She then slowly lowered the torch, pleased at how fast the pyre caught fire. It was a glorious sight to see indeed, even Rhaego seemed mesmerized by it.

She watched on as the witch began to chant, trying to distracting herself from pain scorching her being, though soon her chants turned into screams, which pleased Daenerys very much. She knew that woman could not hold back her screams as she said she would.

Daenerys then slowly walked into the fire, her son held close to her. As the fire caressed and danced around her skin, it felt almost soothing. And she could tell by the look upon her son's handsome little face, that he felt the same as she. They were two dragons, the fire would embrace them, it would not harm them.

xXxXx

The great fire continued to burn until the breaks of morning, and Daenerys and her son did not move from the flames until it was reduced to ash around them, covering them head to do in soot. The fire had completely burnt her dress clean off, as did it burn Rhaego's blanket…but that was the least of their worries, the fire had kept them warm all night. And as they sat within the fire, they watched on as their dragon eggs hatched into magnificent beasts, Rhaego now had three brothers.

Daenerys looked up as she heard footsteps, she could see the shocked look upon Jorah's face as he regarded her. He had only thought they were to die in that fire, but how many times did she have to tell him? They were dragons, fire could not harm them. Her gaze then shifted from Jorah as she gazed down lovingly at her son, who happened to be fast asleep in her arms, the dancing fire lulled the child to sleep as if it were playing a silent lullaby only he could hear.

Jorah looked down upon his Queen and her son, only to be shocked. As she said, the fire did not harm them. They were all well and alive, though it seems the fire had hatched the dragon eggs much to his surprise. As the three small dragons crawled over their mother and brother, Jorah fell to his knees.

"Blood of my blood." he whispered, still in shock.

Daenerys then slowly stood from her spot on the ground, all that could be heard was silent gasps of surprise and the cooing sound of her dragons. She looked on as her people fell to their knees before her. Her lips twitched up into a smile as she looked down at her son, her dragons screeching in joy at their birth. This was the hope she needed to go on, after this night she knew…that one day she and her son will be sitting upon that iron throne.

_**A/N: **_

_**This is just a little thing I have come up with, for a year now I've been roleplaying as my own version of Rhaego on a roleplaying sight. And for the longest time, I wished to write a fan fiction about my version of him should he have lived, but I couldn't think of a plot. So, I decided I would make a fan fiction filled with random drabbles about Rhaego's life, childhood and adulthood. I really hoped you like this little collection of drabbles. (: **_

_**-EverLastingXLove **_


	2. He grows, Khaleesi

"_The Prince is riding, I've heard the thunder of his hooves. Swift as the wind, he rides. His enemies will cower before him, and their wives will weep tears of blood. The Stallion who mounts the world." -translated by Jorah Mormont. _

_**Chapter Two: He grows, Khaleesi. **_

It has been naught but a few weeks, and already Rhaego grows. In reality he should be the size of a newborn, though he is now the size of a child of three. Not only that, he walks and speaks as if he truly was that age. For a while this concerned Daenerys, for she was not ready for her son to grow up so quickly only just to lose him faster. Though Irri had eased Daenerys's mind, she told her that the boy aged like a dragon. And the more thought Daenerys put into that statement, she came to realize that Irri was right, her sweet Rhaego grew just like her dragons, they were all one in the same.

Her son was half dragon, that would explain his look and the feel of his unusually warm skin. Fire literally ran through her child's veins, that brought her pride to know such things. She knew there was a reason her son would be feared by his enemies, and this was the reason…he was a dragon in human form.

Daenerys looked down at her silver haired son lovingly, as they slowly walked across the Red Waste. She could tell Rhaego was tried, he his movements were sluggish like the rest of her people. She felt horrible about making her people walk this torturous waste, but as Ser Jorah said many times…there was no way around it. Should they go South to the land of the Lhazareen, the Lamb Men would kill them and take her dragons, should they go West to the Dothraki Sea, the first Khalasar they meet will kill them and take her dragons. So, all and all…there was really no way to go, but continue through the Red Waste.

In the end Daenerys decided upon sending three of her men: Rakharo, Aggo, and Kovarro East, Southeast and Northeast so see if they could find any civilization, or perhaps to find how far the Red Waste expands any bit of information would be useful at this point.

Meanwhile, the rest of her people set up camp for they knew they would be there a while until their brothers return. As her people set up camp, Daenerys turned towards her son whom was sitting on the dirt, elegantly drawing circles in the ground with his long slender finger, his silver hair falling in his pale face. Daenerys smiled fondly as she approached her son, taking a seat next to him.

"What are you doing, my sweet?" she asked softly, reaching out to run her fingers through his fine, silky silver hair.

Rhaego merely shrugged his shoulders, as he leaned against his mother's touch. It was obvious the boy was tired, though he did his very best not to show it. His violet gaze then shifted up towards his mother, as his pale lips twitched up into a smile. He always looked upon his mother as if she was a savior, some sort of beautiful goddess. In Rhaego's eyes, she was just that.

"How long will we stay, mother?" he asked curiously.

"Not long, I suspect." she said gently as she continued to comb her fingers through his silver hair. "Once Rakharo, Aggo, and Kovarro return…we will continue on in the direction that is the safest." she explained gently.

xXxXx

As the insanely hot day dragged on Rhaego remained mostly in the shade with his brothers: Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion. Rhaego adored his siblings, just like any other child would, he never once questioned why they looked so much different from everyone else. Just by looking at them, he knew they were one in the same. As he reached out to stroke Drogon affectionately on the head, his body stiffened when he heard shuffling behind him.

His violet gaze slowly shifted over his shoulder as he lowered his hand, only to see Ser Jorah take a seat right outside the makeshift tent. Rhaego's eyes narrowed as he watched the older man, anger stirring inside Rhaego as he continued to watch him, and the anger grew, anger that he never thought existed within him.

Rhaego then slowly stood from his spot in the dirt and strode over towards Jorah, whom didn't seem to know he was there. Once he was close enough to the older man, he plopped down in the dirt at his feet and stared at him, if his gaze could set someone afire…Jorah would be screaming as the fire scorched his skin.

At the feeling of someone staring at him, Jorah opened his eyes and was shocked to see Rhaego sitting at his feet. He arched his eyebrow, a small smile appearing upon his lips.

"Good afternoon, my prince." Jorah said politely.

"Jorah the Andal." Rhaego said bluntly as he continued to stare up at the man.

"…Is there something I can help you with, young prince?" Jorah asked in confusion.

"No, nothing." Rhaego said innocently as he tilted his head to the side. "I was merely thinking…." he trailed off, his pale lips twitching up into a smile.

"And what, might I ask were you thinking?" Jorah asked curiously, as he reached over for his water skin.

"I was thinking how interesting it would be to see your pink, sweaty flesh burst into flames." he said honestly. "Do you reckon you'd scream, Ser?" he asked with innocent curiosity.

Jorah looked down at the child with an expression of shock mixed with confusion, he hardly spoke to the young prince but he never imagined this was how the child's mind worked. But then again, boys would be boys…if he was being honest, he had thought of dark things at his age. Perhaps the boy was speaking of honest curiosity, so he thought nothing of it.

"I'd imagine it would be quite painful, a man would be a fool not to scream while on fire." Jorah said softly, taking a sip of his water.

"It is a shame my brothers cannot breath fire, just yet." Rhaego sighed, brushing his long silver hair out of his face. "I would have really liked to test that theory." he said simply as he stood, reaching out to take the drinking skin away from Jorah. Rhaego then turned on his heels and waddled his way into the shade to sit with his brothers, leaving Ser Jorah dumbfounded and feeling slightly threatened by a child.

xXxXx

The day lingered on as Rhaego sat within the shade, watching on as his mother spoke with Irri. He was soon pulled out of his thoughts by Drogon nipping playfully at his fingers, causing Rhaego to let out a chuckle. He then slowly reached out and unlatched his brother's cage, allowing the small dragon to crawl out and lay happily within his lap.

"My prince?" Doreah called out softly as she slowly made her way into the tent.

Rhaego arched his silver eyebrow as he looked up at the woman standing before him, out of all his mother's handmaidens he liked her the least, he felt as if she could not be trusted. Though he masked that feeling with a charming smile, which only drew the woman closer to him.

"My lady." he said gently as he continued to run his finger down Drogon's neck affectionately.

Doreah smiled softly as she took a seat next to Rhaego, looking down at the dragon curiously. She never thought in all her years, she would see an actual dragon up close. Her gaze then shifted up towards Rhaego's face as she took in her features, true he was rather frightening…but the fact that he himself was half dragon, was wondrous.

"Your lady mother asked me to keep you company." she explained happily, the sweet smile never falling from his face. "What would you like to do, my prince?" she asked curiously.

Rhaego watched the young woman in front of him for a long moment, before turning towards his brother's cage. He then carefully unlatched the door and nudged his brother inside, which stubbornly Drogon complied. Rhaego then latched the door and turned his attention back towards Doreah, who was waiting patiently for his answer.

"Would you like to play a game, my lady?" Rhaego asked curiously.

"Of course! What sort of game did you have in mind?" Doreah asked happily, scooting closer to the child.

Rhaego's lips twitched up into a smile as he held out his hand, he had an idea that has been plaguing his mind for a while now and he wanted to test it out. If he was truly half dragon, as many people say…then surely he would be able to produce fire, would he not? Fire was a dragon's element, it had to be running in his veins which would explain why his flesh was unusually hot.

"Might I have your hand, my lady?" he asked politely.

"Of course, my prince." Doreah giggled softly as she placed her hands gently in his, she couldn't help but gasp with their flesh touched. She had heard rumors, but she didn't know they were true. His flesh was so warm, it was surely enough to heat a person with a mere touch. "What game is this? I don't think I'm familiar with it." she giggled softly.

"Just close your eyes, my lady." Rhaego ordered, and Doreah did as she was told, a hint of a playful smile remaining upon her lips.

Once the foolish girl's eyes were completely closed, Rhaego slowly moved his hands up to her wrists, slowly wrapping his small fingers around them. His violet gaze which was trained on her face, shifted down towards her wrists. The look upon his young face was a very focused one, as if he was thinking very hard about something, which he was. As his grip tightened on the girl's wrists, he envisioned fire in his mind. Wild, beautiful fire wiping and dancing about, fire so hot it would melt a person's skin fresh off their bones.

Then much to Rhaego's delight, he could see her skin begin to turn red and he could smell a scent most foul, the smell of burning flesh. Doreah then let out a yelp of pain as she pulled her arms away from him, her eyes wide and confused as she looked from Rhaego and back to the burns on her wrist.

"Interesting." Rhaego mused, his lips twitching up into a cruel smirk. "Shall we try again, my lady?" Rhaego asked, slowly holding up his pale hand as if he was going to touch her again, though Doreah merely shrunk away from him in fear.

Though before Rhaego could reach out and grab her once more, his mother walked into the tent and he could tell by the look on her face she was suspicious. Though Rhaego merely placed a sweet and innocent smile upon his face as he stood and walked over to her.

"Mother!" he greeted affectionately, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"Hello, my son." Daenerys said softly as she reached out to brush his silver hair out of his face. Her violet gaze then shifted over towards Doreah who was hiding her hands behind her back, a fake smile appearing upon her lips, but one could tell by the feel of the air something was amiss. "What is going on here?" she asked curiously.

"Lady Doreah and I were playing a game." Rhaego explained softly, his gaze shifting over towards Doreah as if to tell her not to tell, which thankfully Doreah didn't. "I won as well, didn't I?" Rhaego asked softly as his lips twitched up into a smile.

"Yes, my prince." Doreah said slowly. "Y-you did."

Doreah then excused herself and rushed off in the other direction, Rhaego was beyond pleased with his newest abilities but he was a tad disappointed that Doreah never came back to play with him again. Foolish girl, he didn't want to play with her anyway, her tolerance for pain didn't stand well. Besides, he was just content basking in his mother's attentions, she and his brothers were the only friends he would need.

xXxXx

By mid-afternoon Daenerys and Rhaego sat under the shade side by side, the sun completely overwhelming them both as it was hot and scorching in the sky. Though as they sat there, Rhaego couldn't help but wonder if his fire would ever be as hot as the sun one day. His gaze then shifted over towards his mother, who seemed to be in and out of sleep. He then slowly leaned closer to her, resting his small head on her shoulder.

"Mother?" Rhaego mused softly.

"Yes, my little dragon?" she asked in a low tone.

"Am I to be king one day?" he asked curiously.

Rhaego had heard many of the people speak, they say he was the one to take the iron throne that his grandfather once sat upon, that his reason for existences was to unite the whole world into one herd, for them all to cower and bow at his feet. The more he thought about it, the more he liked the sound of it. To be feared by the world, it seemed like a very impressive feat.

"One day, it will happen." Daenerys said softly as she slipped her hand into his warm one. "First we much get stronger, we must also obtain an army if we wish to one day go back home." she said gently.

"Home." Rhaego mused as he squeezed her hand gently, he liked the sound of that word. "Did you like King's Landing, mother?" he asked curiously.

"From what I remember of it, yes." she said gently.

Though before Rhaego could ask another question, Jorah directed his mother's attentions elsewhere much to Rhaego's irritation. Though soon the irritation washed away when he noticed one of their horses galloping towards them, Rhaego then shot up to his feet, his mother at his side.

"Mother, where is that horses rider?" he asked in confusion.

"I don't know, my love." Daenerys said gently as she and Rhaego ventured closer to the horse.

As they got closer to the horse, blood could be seen dripping from the satchel that rested at the horses side. Rhaego wanted to get a closer look, though his mother pushed him behind her much to his irritation. Rhaego watched on as Jorah inspected the horse, slowly reaching in the satchel to pull out the head of Rakharo. Daenerys then rushed over to Jorah's side, Rhaego following in tow.

"You don't need to see this." Jorah rasped.

"He is blood of my blood." Daenerys said sternly as she peered into the satchel sadly. "Who did this?" she whispered.

"Khal Pono, perhaps." Jorah sighed. "I assume he wouldn't like the idea of a woman leading a Khalasar."

"They will like it far less when I am done with them." Daenerys said sharply, she then turned her attentions to Irri whom was sobbing uncontrollably.

As his mother was holding the sobbing woman, Rhaego moved around them to get a good peek at the head. Though before he could pull the satchel open, he felt a heavy hand land upon his shoulder causing him to look up. When his eyes connected with Jorah, his lips curled up into a hateful sneer.

"Don't touch me, ser." he said in a low tone, low enough for his mother not to hear. "If you ever touch me again, I will burn you. I have the means to do it now." he said darkly.

Jorah then slowly removed his hand from the boy's shoulder, his eyes narrowing in confusion. He didn't know why he didn't see it before, the child was mad…just as his uncle and grandfather. His gaze then shifted over towards Doreah, he seen the whore's burns earlier that day…he could only assume they came from Rhaego. As Jorah watched the small child inspect the head, he couldn't help but wonder if Daenerys was blind to her son's madness? He hoped for her sake, she was not…the throne did not need another Mad King.


	3. The City of Qarth

"_The Stallion is the Khal of Khals, he shall unite the people into a single Khalasar, all the people of the world will be his herd." - Jorah Mormont. _

_**Chapter Three: The City of Qarth.**_

It took them nine long agonizing days to reach the nearest city, which so happened to be the city of Qarth. Twas apparently the greatest city that ever was or will be, though honestly Rhaego didn't see anything wondrous about it. It was far too crowded for his tastes, and no matter which way he went within the city people would whisper or ask him idiotic questions to which the answer was obvious. Though what irritated him most of all, was the fact that they treated him as if he was mere a child.

Yes, he was rather small, and he was now about the size of a child of five years, but his knowledge was beyond that of a child. Though despite the annoying questions and gestures, Rhaego behaved himself just as his mother asked him too. But deep down Rhaego longed to leave the city, he did not wish to get too comfortable there, especially with Xaro lurking about. Rhaego could plainly see how the man lusted after his mother, he offered her no respect as she deserved and Rhaego found it infuriating. They were dragons! They were not something to take lightly!

Rhaego let out a soft sigh as he laid within their chambers, staring up at the ceiling. The day was warm, but he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable in the fine silk clothing given to him. Apparently they were made specially for him, to match his mother. He must admit, the clothes were nice to touch…but terribly uncomfortable to wear, especially with the humidity in the air, causing the silk to stick to his skin.

Though he was soon pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of two women giggling. Rhaego sighed as his gaze shifted over to the other side of the room, his mother and Doreah were feeding Drogon. He had to admit, he was proud of his brothers…their fire was coming along, just as his was.

"That is enough Doreah, let him sleep." Daenerys said sternly as she walked over towards her son. "You look handsome, my son." she said fondly as she admired his new clothing.

"Its far too hot." he said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "Must I accompany you, mother? I do not like it here, nor do I like its people. I do not trust them." he said bluntly.

Daenerys let out a sigh as she took a seat next to her son on the bed, slowly reaching out to brush his silver hair away from his face. "I know, my sweet Rhaego. But we mustn't be rude, they have welcomed us into their city. The least we can do is humor them." she said gently.

"And what of my brothers?" he asked, motioning to the cages. He did not like leaving his brothers, it filled him with uneasiness. His brothers were strong, but not strong enough.

"They will be heavily guarded, sweetling. I assure you." she said gently.

Rhaego sighed and nodded his head, slowly standing from the bed. He then wandered over towards his brothers, as he carefully stuck his fingers through the cage. Once they caught his scent they rushed towards him and began nipping at his fingers affectionately, causing Rhaego to smile.

"_Dracarys_." Rhaego muttered, and on queue Drogon let out a breath of fire which tickled Rhaego's fingers.

"Be careful, my son." Daenerys said sternly. "We do not want Drogon to burn down the city." she said teasingly, knowing his fire wasn't near that strong enough.

"Maybe one day." Rhaego said wishfully.

xXxXx

The afternoon was filled with cheerful chatter and squawks of exotic birds, and alas Rhaego was pulled into a conversation he wished not to be apart of. While his mother was chatting with some citizens of Qarth he was pulled away by a group of women, chattering along aimlessly about some sort of market they wished for him to visit with his mother, in all honesty Rhaego was hardly listening he was far too busy focusing on his mother, he didn't want to lose her in the crowd.

"You must take your mother to the Night Market, young prince." the woman drawled on. "I'm sure she would absolutely adore it!" she gushed.

"Perhaps." Rhaego said in a dull tone, his eyes never removing themselves from his mother's person.

"You know, young prince. I have a daughter about your age." the woman continued as she smiled down at him. "She should be around here somewhere, I am almost positive the both of you will get along famously! Though, she is rather shy by nature." she chuckled, taking a sip of her wine.

Rhaego's violet gaze then shifted up towards the woman, as he gave her a charming smile. "I'm sure your daughter is lovely, though if you would please excuse me, I must find my mother. It seems I have lost sight of her." he said curtly, and before the woman could bid him a farewell he was gone.

Rhaego searched the crowds for his mother, he had seen her rushing off towards Kovarro if he was not mistaken. Though when he finally found her, she rewarded him with a breath taking smile, holding her arms out for him. He smiled back and walked to her side, wrapping his arms around her slender waste.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my sweet?" she asked softly.

"No." Rhaego said bluntly as he looked into his mother's eyes. "I do not like these people." he said simply, causing Jorah to snort, though Rhaego merely ignored him.

"Mother of dragons!" a voice called from behind them, causing them to turn. "On behalf of the warlocks of Qarth I welcome you." the odd looking man said with a polite bow, then slowly held out his hand to Daenerys causing Rhaego to tense. "A demonstration?"

The man then placed a small gem in the middle of Daenerys's hand, causing Rhaego to arch an eyebrow curiously. "Take this gem, look at it, into its depths. So many facets, look closely enough and you can see yourself in them." he said simply, though to Rhaego it all sounded like idiotic riddles.

"Often more than once." a voice from behind them call, causing them to turn around. And there he was, that odd looking man. Rhaego rolled his eyes, he did not take too kindly to this idiotic parlor trick. "Should you grow tired of Xaro's barbules and trinkets it would be an honor to host you and your son at the House of The Undying. You both are always welcome, Mother of dragons…" he said sincerely, his gaze lingering upon Rhaego as he released Daenerys's hand. "Young Stallion." he said in a low tone.

"What a fool." Rhaego muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"My apologizes!" Xaro called out as she approached Rhaego and Daenerys. "Pyat Pree is one of the Thirteen, it was customary for me to extend him an invitation." he said simply.

"What exactly is this, House of The Undying?" Rhaego asked curiously, arching his silver eyebrow.

"Well, young prince…it is where the warlocks go to squint at old dusty books, and drink Shade of the Evening." Xaro chuckled deeply. "It turns their lips blue, and their minds…soft. So soft, they actually believe their parlor tricks are magic." he chuckled.

Xaro then turned his attention away from Rhaego, as if he wasn't even there. He then extended his arm and placed his and at the small of Deanery's back, leading her off down a long hallway, leaving Rhaego to fume in his anger.

Rhaego's gaze then shifted up towards Jorah, his arms crossed as he glared up at the older man. This was indeed the last person he wished to be left with, so Rhaego turned on his heel and headed in the other direction, purposely bumping into Jorah's arm on his way.

As he began to wander the crowd, his eyes fell on Irri who was standing off to the side shyly. Rhaego was about to accompany her, when that woman from earlier waved him over.

"Oh! Young prince, come meet my daughter!" she called happily.

Rhaego rolled his violet eyes as he clasped his hands behind his back, slowly making his way towards the woman and her frightened looking daughter. It was going to be a long evening, it was known.

xXxXx

The days in Qarth pass slowly, and the only thing Rhaego had to pass the time were books and his fire. Much to his joy, he was getting better at controlling it. And he knew it was only going to get stronger as time went on, he couldn't wait to show his mother when she returned, but alas she was off discussing important matters with Xaro much to Rhaego's irritation, thus she left him in Jorah's care.

During their time together, they did not speak much. Rhaego ignored him most of the day, his nose stuck in his book. Though he was sure Jorah didn't mind the silence, the old fool seemed content just staring off into nothing.

Eventually the two began to head back towards their living quarters, again the walk was silent. Though when Rhaego caught a flash of silver cross his path, his lips twitched up into a smile as he rushed after her, leaving Jorah behind in the dust.

"Mother!" he called out, causing her to whirl around.

"Rhaego, my sweet child!" she said fondly as she leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

"Hello, young prince." Xaro said politely as he bowed his head.

Though Rhaego didn't speak to him, he merely nodded his head and took his mother by the hand. He did not like the man, so he didn't wish to give him the impression that he did.

Once they reached their living quarter, a sense of uneasiness washed over Rhaego. He could feel something was amiss, there was danger in the air. His gaze then shifted towards his mother, he could tell she felt the same as he. As they stepped foot behind the gates to their living quarters, the stench of blood and death filled the air, and bodies of their people riddled the grounds.

"Bar the gates! Ring the bells!" Xaro called out, as Rhaego raced after his mother, up the stairs and into their chambers.

Once they reached their chambers, his brothers cages could be seen. They were smashed to bits and laid upon the floor, rage began to fill within Rhaego's small body as he realized his brothers were no where to be seen.

"Where are they?" Daenerys snapped, as she dropped down by Irri's lifeless body. "Where are my dragons!?" she yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Rhaego then slowly stepped towards his mother, kneeling down to wrap her in his arms. No doubt she could feel the rage surging through his small body, as his unusually warm skin heated up in anger. "We will find them, mother. Whoever took my brothers will burn. I promise." he whispered as he stroked her hair gently.

xXxXx

Rhaego was angry, not only because his brothers were stolen from them, but because his mother had chosen to leave him behind as she consulted with the Thirteen. They were Rhaego's brothers, shouldn't he have a right to help search for them? As an elder brother, Rhaego felt that it was his full responsibility to care for them, but his mother told him it was not a place for children. As much as he loved his mother, those words didn't settle right with him. He was not a child, he was the dragon! The great Khal, and rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms! To defend his family was his right!

As Rhaego looked out on the city, he let out an annoyed sigh. Though he was indeed grateful Ser Jorah was accompanying his mother, thus leaving him in the care of Kovarro. Rhaego didn't mind Kovarro much, he was a good warrior and he was very loyal. Rhaego felt as if he could trust him, unlike Ser Jorah. Rhaego was then pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Kovarro approaching him.

"_M'athchomaroon, Rhaego_." he said politely, causing Rhaego to nod his head towards him in acknowledgment.

"_Hash yer dothrae chek_?" he asked curiously.

"_Anha dothrak chek asshekh." _Rhaego said in a low tone as he turned to face the man before him. It was obvious Rhaego was far from well, the small prince was fuming with anger.

Kovarro obviously sensed his princes anger, so he pulled his arakh from his belt and tossed it towards Rhaego, who caught it with ease. Rhaego looked down at the arakh in his grasp, turning it over curiously before turning his intense violet gaze towards Kovarro curiously.

"Come, I teach." he said in broken English, causing a smirk to appear upon Rhaego's lips.

Once they reached the little court yard just outside of his chambers, Kovarro picked up another arakh and swirled it around in his hand skillfully. Rhaego had watched the men of his Khalasar use this weapon many times. The crescent moon shaped blade seemed to shine in the sunlight, causing Rhaego's lips to twitch up into a smirk. It felt good to have a weapon in his hand, the weight wasn't too heavy either.

Rhaego started off rather sloppy in battle, for he was still getting use to the feel of the blade in his hand. Though eventually, Rhaego grasped the concept and was able to mimic the moves of the man in front of him. Though of course Kovarro was much better warrior that he, though Rhaego wasn't going to let that stop him from trying.

Then during their last spar Rhaego had found a way to heat his blade with jus a mere touch, and when it touched the flesh upon Kovarro's hand he cursed under his breath and dropped his arakh. Rhaego's lips twitched up into a smirk as he watched him cradle his burnt hand.

"It seems like I win." Rhaego said innocently as he watched the man before him in amusement.

Though before Kovarro could say anything, the sounds of his brother's cries filled Rhaego's ears. When he turned to see where the sound was coming from, he was beyond pleased to see his mother coming towards them with his brothers curled up lovingly in her arms.

"Mother! My brothers!" Rhaego called out happily as he rushed over to them.

Daenerys smiled softly as she looked down at her sweet son, her dragons obviously happy to see their elder brother. She then slowly leaned forward to place a soft kiss to Rhaego's forehead.

"You were right, my son." she said gently. "The man who stole your brothers, did burn. I watched him burn." she said in a pleased tone, causing Rhaego's lips to twitch up into a smile.

"I told you mother." he said softly, reaching out to stroke his brother's heads. "And soon, everyone who dares go against us will burn, I shall see to it personally when I'm strong enough." he said sincerely, his violet gaze shifting up towards his mother.

"I know you will, my little dragon." she said fondly, carefully reaching out with her free hand to take his in hers. "Come, we are leaving. We will buy ships, and move on our way." she said gently, turning on her heel to find Ser Jorah whom was waiting for them at the end of the walk way.

_**A/N: **_

_**M'athchomaroon- Respectful greeting. **_

_**Hash yer dothrae chek**_**?**_**\- How are you? **_

_**Anha dothrak chek asshekh.- I feel well. **_


End file.
